Years To Remember
by lovepikachu12
Summary: Mikan forgot some of their past sweet moments,and keeps pestering her soon-to-be-husband,what's Natsume going to do?:my first fanfic so don't laugh okay! and I made plenty mistakes :c sorry I changed the stupid title:and thank you for your support everyo


lovepikachu12:my first fanfic so dont get your hopes up!

Natsume:who would read this crap

lovepikachu12:shut up Natsume! or do you wat me to exchange with Ruka-kun!

Natsume:...

Mikan:(sweetdrops) now on to the story ENJOY!

_**(Normal POV)**_

Normal day In Gakuen Alice,and two lovebirds are talking under a sakura tree

"Natsume do you still remember remember everything" said a 18 year old brunette.

'clear as if it was only yesterday" said an arrogant 19 year old boy looking at his girlfriend.

_**(narrated flashback)**_

Natsume hated Mikan at first, because she always smiles despite of the bad things happening to her. Undeniably, he has grown to like Mikan. This is evident when he throws an apple at Mikan's head on the stage (blackboard eraser in the manga), in a fit of jealousy when she was about to kiss Ruka for the play.

Natsume once burnt Mikan's hair after asking what his class would be doing for the school festival. He also saw her panties three times. The first time was when they met each other. The second time was when they were in the dark together. The third time was when he and a group of students were talking with her closely.

She is the only girl that he calls by first name. Mikan, in the manga, later makes an Alice stone which she gives to Natsume, because she hopes it will help him with his Alice. In return, Natsume secretly gives her his Alice Stone. There is a rumor that when you exchange Alice Stone you are supposed to be soul mates. In chapter 49 and 50 in the manga, during the Christmas Party, she got kissed by Natsume on the lips twice, the first one being an accident that embarrassed her and that she refused to acknowledge it as a kiss. The second kiss on the Christmas party was after she cleaned up and went up a tree to clear her mind. But Natsume was on the tree. After much bickering on their kiss, Natsume kissed her for real to make it count, and left her in a state of shock.

At the start of the Hana Princess Arc because Tsubasa accidentally placed a special ingredient in the food, Natsume and Mikan got stuck together, while Hotaru got stuck with Yōichi and Ruka. Tsubasa stated that the effect wears off after one hour, but that didn't seem to be the case with Hotaru, Yōichi, and Ruka who were still stuck with one another. About an hour later, Mikan and Natsume were finally able to separate, but Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and refused to let go. He glared at Mikan in such a frightening way so that she was afraid of telling the others. When the others asked if they could separate, Natsume quickly replied before Mikan that they were still stuck together. Because of that, Mikan was forced to sleep with him in his room. During that time, Natsume hugged Mikan in bed saying, "Shut up. Be still. When tomorrow ends, I'll give you back to Ruka right away." (referring to when she said, "I like Ruka", however she didn't mean it in any other way than friendship.) However, when they woke up Mikan was hugging Natsume.

Natsume also shows his fondness for Mikan when he finds himself alone with her at a pond in the warp-hole location. He splashes Mikan after their conversation, and both of them eventually get soaking wet. Natsume then asks her if she is going to leave her hair up for the next five years, and then states "Leave it down, it looks better that way." But he also likes her current hairstyle.

After his sister was saved, the others thought Natsume would leave the Academy with her. However, he remained in the Academy because he wanted to protect Mikan, since she was still targeted by the Academy.

When Luna wanted to sit beside Natsume, she coughs viciously, so Mikan gets up to let her seat. But Natsume pulls her arm and said, "What are you doing? I'm the one that gets to decide who sits besides me. So Mikan, stay here." Everyone is surprised at what Natsume said, but then Luna coughs out blood, so Natsume had no choice but to let Luna sit next to him.

Natsume, wearing someone else Alice mask, accidentally became a participant in an item-borrowing race. Participants get a slip with a human ('annoying colleague or 'high ranking shortie'), or an object, must run to the finish line with that person/object, at which point what they were searching for will be displayed in fireworks. Natsume, still masked, pulls Mikan away and runs with her. As the fireworks display 'Someone I love', he runs, returning the mask, and disappearing into the forest. While only seen from behind, both Mikan and Ruka think he is Natsume. It has been made clear by the announcer that this was a confession of love.

However, in the next chapter Luna lies to Mikan saying that Natsume was watching the race with her the whole time, but Mikan still has a slight suspicion. But she was also worried that Luna might be telling the truth.

In chapter 86, Natsume said some cruel things about Mikan (under Luna's orders) when she was watching from a tree. Mikan was horrified and fled, desperately trying not to cry. Natsume walks away from the shocked onlookers (mainly Ruka and Sumire). Once in the forest, he happens to pass by the guy who owns the mask he took. Natsume notices Mikan running on the path nearby and takes the boy's mask once again. Mikan (who by this point was crying) gets hugged from behind by Natsume while Mikan is surprised and becomes positive that it's Natsume. Natsume leaves, and Mikan crumples to the ground and when she looked behind her, Natsume was already gone. Mikan realizes what kind of situation Natsume is in ("Earlier, when Natsume hugged me, his hands felt hot, filled with regret, shaking a little.") and says that she will wait for him.

The students that used to obey Natsume now follow and admire Mikan, but Mikan defends Natsume. Mikan couldn't shake the feeling that Natsume would be going somewhere far away.

After people switched bodies a multiple of times due to some students playing a prank, Mikan saw "Natsume" on a bench. Believing that Mr. Bear was inhabiting his body, she handcuffed him to herself and tried to drag him to where everybody was, but "Natsume" refused to go. Then Mikan sat down and started talk to Mr. Bear saying, "You are just like Natsume, having the same mean look, quiet and bad feeling, violent and frustrating." Natsume looked like he was going to hit her, but then she said "And the part where I have no clue what you're thinking is also the same. You two are so complicated. Recently, I can't help thinking he likes me, seriously ... I mean "WHAT IS WITH HIM?" It's so complicated that I don't ... that I don't understand at all. I thought that I was hated, but I don't know anymore." Natsume took her hand and she realized that it was not Mr. Bear she was talking to, but the true Natsume. The cuffs broke and Natsume walked away with Mikan asking "You wouldn't go somewhere and leave me behind, right?" Natsume stopped, and then said that he will not and walked away.

He was also in the hospital ,and overheard Mikan's conversation with Narumi-sensei, so he knows that Mikan has the Stealing Alice, but he won't tell anyone. He seems to be protecting her.

after coming back from the mission, Natsume climbs into Mikan's room by the window. Mikan rushes over to him, worried and was asking where he had been. He states that he had a feeling that Mikan was crying in her room, so he came there. Soon, he hugged her, close to him. Natsume comforts Mikan and tells her not to cry about Tsubasa. Mikan responds saying that it is wrong not to cry and that she's also crying for Natsume. After that, Natsume runs off promising to find Tsubasa, for the sake of her happiness.

after Mikan was captured and taken to the Elementary Principal's office, before Luna could do anything to Mikan, her hair caught on fire, and Mikan fell to the floor near the person responsible. Natsume then states that the woman he loves was being pulled into the darkness as he was, and he didn't want that to happen, making Mikan in a state of shock. After that, Mikan and Natsume run off together with Narumi to escape the academy it is clearly shown, to Mikan, that Natsume loves her.

while running, Natsume stops all of a sudden & says that right now he wants to become an adult and run away with her forever. To his surprise, Mikan said "Me too." Mikan then, thought to herself that she never wants to let go of his hand.

_**(end of narrated flashback)**_

"I think I remember but not everything, what happened at the Christmas party again?" ask the brunette.

"I cant believe you forgot about our first kiss, well I guess polka dots cant change" said Natsume mockingly.

"WELL PERVERTS CANT CHANGE EITHER!!!" shouted a very pissed Mikan.

'oh by the way MY NAME IS M-I-K-A-N GET IT Mi…"she was silenced by a passionate kiss

'you talk too way much' he said while smirking at the speechless girl.

**_THE END_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lovepikachu12: this is my first fanfic so don't laugh!

Mikan: its good for your first one.

Natsume: not bad(said while blushing)

lovepikachu12: so you admit that you like the kissing part!(said while smirking)

Natsume: I AM NOT!!! (red as a tomato)

"CLICK"

lovepikachu12: I'm going to give this picture to Hotaru!(said while running away)

Natsume: HEY I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!!

Mikan: (kissed Natsume on the cheek while blushing)

Natsume: …(speechless and blushing madly)

Mikan: R&R!

-


End file.
